Megakaryocytes are bone marrow-derived cells, which are responsible for producing circulating blood platelets. Although comprising <0.25% of the bone marrow cells in most species, they have >10 times the volume of typical marrow cells. See Kuter et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Aci. USA 91: 11104-11108 (1994). Megakaryocytes undergo a process known as endomitosis whereby they replicate their nuclei but fail to undergo cell division and thereby give rise to polypoid cells. In response to a decreased platelet count, the endomitotic rate increases, higher ploidy megakaryocytes are formed, and the number of megakaryocytes may increase up to 3-fold. See Harker J. Clin. Invest. 47: 458-465 (1968). In contrast, in response to an elevated platelet count, the endomitotic rate decreases, lower ploidy megakaryocytes are formed, and the number of megakaryocytes may decrease by 50%.
The exact physiological feedback mechanism by which the mass of circulating platelets regulates the endomitrotic rate and number of bone marrow megakaryocytes is not known. The circulating thrombopoietic factor involved in mediating this feedback loop is now thought to be thrombopoietin (TPO). More specifically, TPO has been shown to be the main humoral regulator in situations involving thrombocytopenia. See, e.g., Metcalf Nature 369:519-520 (1994). TPO has been shown in several studies to increase platelet counts, increase platelet size, and increase isotope incorporation into platelets of recipient animals. Specifically, TPO is thought to affect megakaryocytopoiesis in several ways: (1) it produces increases in megakaryocyte size and number; (2) it produces an increase in DNA content, in the form of polyploidy, in megakaryocytes; (3) it increases megakaryocyte endomitosis; (4) it produces increased maturation of megakaryocytes; and (5) it produces an increase in the percentage of precursor cells, in the form of small acetylcholinesterase-positive cells, in the bone marrow.
Because platelets (thrombocytes) are necessary for blood clotting and when their numbers are very low a patient is at risk of death from catastrophic hemorrhage, TPO has potential useful application in both the diagnosis and the treatment of various hematological disorders, for example, diseases primarily due to platelet defects (see Harker et al. Blood 91: 4427-4433 (1998)). Ongoing clinical trials with TPO have indicated that TPO can be administered safely to patients (see Basser et al. Blood 89: 3118-3128 (1997); Fanucchi et al. New Engl. J. Med. 336: 404-409 (1997)). In addition, recent studies have provided a basis for the projection of efficacy of TPO therapy in the treatment of thrombocytopenia, and particularly thrombocytopenia resulting from chemotherapy, radiation therapy, or bone marrow transplantation as treatment for cancer or lymphoma. (See Harker, Curr. Opin. Hematol. 6: 127-134 (1999)).
The gene encoding TPO has been cloned and characterized. See Kuter et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 91: 11104-11108 (1994); Barley et al., Cell 77: 1117-1124 (1994); Kaushansky et al., Nature 369:568-571 (1994); Wendling et al., Nature 369: 571-574 (1994); and Sauvage et al., Nature 369: 533-538 (1994). Thrombopoietin is a glycoprotein with at least two forms, with apparent molecular masses of 25 kDa and 31 kDa, with a common N-terminal amino acid; sequence. See, Baatout, Haemostasis 27: 1-8 (1997); Kaushansky, New Engl. J. Med. 339: 746-754 (1998). Thrombopoietin appears to have two distinct regions separated by a potential Arg-Arg cleavage site. The amino-terminal region is highly conserved in man and mouse, and has some homology with erythropoietin and interferon-a and interferon-b. The carboxy-terminal region shows wide species divergence.
The DNA sequences and encoded peptide sequences for human TPO receptor (TPO-R; also known as c-mp1) have been described. (See, Vigon et al. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 89: 5640-5644 (1992)). TPO-R is a member of the haematopoietin growth factor receptor family, a family characterized by a common structural design of the extracellular domain, including for conserved C residues in the N-terminal portion and a WSXWS motif close to the transmembrane region. (See Bazan Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 87: 6934-6938 (1990)). Evidence that this receptor plays a functional role in hematopoiesis includes observations that its expression if restricted to spleen, bone marrow, or fetal liver in mice (see Souyri et al. Cell 63: 1137-1147 (1990)) and to megakaryocytes, platelets, and CD34+ cells in humans (see Methia et al. Blood 82: 1395-1401 (1993)). Further evidence for TPO-R as a key regulator of megakaryopoiesis is the fact that exposure of CD34+ cells to synthetic oligonucleotides antisense to TPO-R RNA significantly inhibits the appearance of megakaryocyte colonies without affecting erythroid or myeloid colony formation. Some workers postulate that the receptor functions as a homodimer, similar to the situation with the receptors for G-CSF and erythropoietin. (see Alexander et al. EMBO J. 14: 5569-5578 (1995)).
The slow recovery of platelet levels in patients suffering from thrombocytopenia is a serious problem, and has lent urgency to the search for a blood growth factor agonist able to accelerate platelet regeneration (see Kuter, Seminars in Hematology, 37: Supp 4: 41-49 (2000)).
It would be desirable to provide compounds which allow for the treatment of thrombocytopenia by acting as a TPO mimetic.
As disclosed herein it has unexpectedly been discovered that certain hydroxy-1-azo-benzene derivatives are effective as agonists of the TPO receptor, they are potent TPO mimetics.